Unlikely Alliance
by ShadowForceSilver
Summary: Shortly after Claire leaves her work assignment, she is drugged and taken to an underground maze. She encounters Wesker, and the two pair up retluctantly to fight their way out of this new trap complete with a new danger. . . or die trying.
1. Prologue

**Hello dear readers,**

**So hopefully Fanfiction has their error fixed right now, because if it didn't this story wouldn't be here! I think... mumble . . . mumble . . . SHUT UP! I have authority!**

**Anyway, this is an original story. So here's how it came around. I love Capcom, but they really need to use their RE characters more rather than keep creating new ones (nothing against Sheva and Hunnigan who rock, but Ashley could have been given the boot.) So because I am a huge Claire X Wesker fan, I have decided to create a game plotline. It's just before Resident Evil 4 and I'm hoping that Resident Evil Degeneration has happened because it's after that. So it pairs an unlikely alliance; Claire and Wesker against the weird zombie people of RE4. You like, yes (good!) or no (too bloody bad!)**

**Also, I was writing this on a train, so on a train it starts!**

**UPDATED PROLOGUE! No mention of Rani and Degeneration plotline.**

**You all know the drill; I wouldn't dare claim ownership to Capcom. It's awesome without me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Unlikely Alliance<strong>**  
><strong>**Prologue**

* * *

><p>Claire sat down on a vacant chair with relief and let out a sigh. She pulled her small red suitcase and her shoulder bag onto the seat next to her and then looked through the train window, searching through the crowd until she found familiar faces.<p>

At the front of the platform, a young girl who appeared to be eight or nine was accompanied by an older looking woman.

She smiled and lifted her hand is farewell as the young girl waved enthusiastically, probably screeching "GOODBYE CLAIRE!" over and over, long after the train had sped away from the station.

Claire felt her lips tug into a smile at the sight of Jessica's toothy grin that you normally find on a young kid.

It was nice to see the little girl looking normal, like a kid should at her age. Jessica's father had gone missing along with a few of his friends as they were protesting against human testing. And as Claire had guessed, he had become a test subject of the case he was pleading against.

It had taken a couple of weeks to find his corpse and lay it to rest, but now Jessica would always remember her father as a grey-skinned, milky-eyed, lifeless monster. Claire's smile faded a little to something that resembled a frown, it wasn't something a child should have to go through, and it reminded her a little of Sherry Birkin from the Raccoon City incident.

The train doors closed with a loud bang, jolting Claire back into the present. She had no time to dwell on the past. Her work was complete with Jessica and her aunt, and now she was headed back to TerraSave headquarters before she would be sent somewhere else to aid those affected by the global T-Virus outbreak.

Claire sighed again and closed her eyes and decided to distract herself with the train. It was rather nice-looking, not a normal train that you caught in the subway.

It reminded her of a plane really, it had the staff members walking up and down the walkways, asking passengers if they required anything and handing out drinks and snacks when it was required. People preoccupied themselves with staring out the window or reading a magazine if they had one in their possession.

One woman with silverly blonde hair and a white fur coat was reading a fashion and gossip magazine, her eyes practically glued to the pages.

Claire scoffed and shook her head at something so materialistic, the world was in a post apocalyptic state and all some people cared about was what the latest dresses looked like and which star had made an complete idiot of themselves lately or what publicity stunt was the most famous today.

Claire rolled her eyes and turned to stare at the rapidly passing countryside outside the window as the train rushed by. It was so green and lush; it was hard to think that the world had been hit by the real life "Dawn of the Dead".

The horizon had begun to darken as the sun disappeared, turning the light blue sky into a mix of pinks and oranges as the sun fell before slowly plunging the world into a darkness of blues and blacks. The stars twinkled overhead and the moon had risen to take its place in the sky.

It was barely there, a thin slice of a circle, frail and quivering in the sky, casting little light on the world. Claire didn't know how to explain it, but it made her shiver. She let out a deep breath before turning in her seat, deciding that she just needed a few minutes shut-eye to regain her mind.

**.ShadowForceSilver.**

'Excuse me miss."

Claire's eyes snapped open and she looked around with wide blue irises. When she found the source of the voice, she allowed herself to calm. It was just an attendant who had woke her up, a youthful Spanish looking man with a clean haircut and a nervous smile on his face. His nametag read "Jorge" and by his attitude, Claire guessed he was reasonably new employee and would be eager to please a passenger to improve his experience at his job.

Claire gave him a small smile and nodded, indicating for him to continue.

The man gestured around him, "I'm afraid you slept through dinner. I tried to wake you, but..."

Claire looked around. The young blonde girl daintily wiped her mouth with her napkin, a plate and cutlery on the tray table in front of her. Once she had finished, she seized that magazine again and combed through the pages trying to find the dress catalogue.

Claire shook her head and yawned, "That's alright. I wasn't exactly hungry anyway."

The Spanish man nodded and informed her, "Well, we are very near our destination, so I guess it is good I woke you."

Claire looked outside her train window to find that city skyscrapers had replaced trees and cement paths had replaced grass. She checked her watch. 11:30. Claire rubbed her forehead with one hand, letting out a small sigh.

The man picked up on it straight away, "I would be pleased to bring you a glass of water."

Claire weakly smiled and nodded her head and the man sped away. He probably would have wagged his tail if he was a dog. The image made Claire giggle, causing a glare from the glamorous woman reading her magazine. Claire rolled her eyes and grabbed her shoulder bag, digging inside the large bag.

Her hands brushed cool leather, and she pulled her red jacket out. Although Claire thought that her khaki pants and black t-shirt would be enough to keep her reasonably warm, she really wanted that jacket on.

She turned the jacket over, running her fingers over the design on the back. This brought back memories that were better left forgotten. It shouldn't be picked up again, but Claire loved the leather jacket too much to chuck it away.

She shrugged her jacket on just as the attendant returned a glass of clear water in his hand. "Here you go miss." he handed the glass to her, watching intently as she took a small sip

. There was something strange about the water at first, but Claire shrugged it off as she took a larger gulp. It was probably some flavour she wasn't used to or something. She turned her eyes to the attendant who was still watching her drink the water.

He smiled, "I was hoping you could finish that quickly. I've got a lot of dishes to wash." Claire nodded and downed the rest of the glass before handing it to him.

The attendant smiled again, "Thank you miss. I hope you enjoyed your drink."

Claire's eyes widened as he turned away. She was certain, absolutely certain that his eyes had flashed red even for just a second. There was only one set of red eyes she knew, and she would prefer to forget them.

Claire took a deep breath than exhaled as she calmed down, convincing herself that lack of sleep was beginning to catch up to her. She turned to gather her luggage before she found something very odd. Her mind was beginning to feel ... fuzzy.

Claire shook her head to clear the grogginess, surprised to find it getting worse. _What the... what the hell is happening to me?_ Claire held her head in her hands and squinted her eyes which were rapidly going in and out of focus. By the time she had figured out the culprit, she was unconscious.

**.ShadowForceSilver.**

Tyrant red eyes snapped open and a low growl forced itself through his teeth as he rose from the ground. Wesker dusted his black suit and straightened his jacket. He reached to pull his sunglasses off before realising that they were missing.

Bastards, he would defiantly kill them now. Albert Wesker was not a materialistic man, but he had grown to love those sunglasses and had actually needed them in the day. Nobody messed with a guy and his shades.

He narrowed his eyes as a sign of fury and looked around him. He had been lying against the stone wall of what appeared to be an underground hallway. So this was where they had brought him. It was quite embarrassing really that he had been caught, a stain no doubt on his reputation.

Wesker ignored his thoughts to observe his surroundings. He could see nothing of usefulness with his night vision, and couldn't smell anyone around in the underground tunnels. He turned to the right. Wait, there was something.

Interest showed on his features as he inhaled the new scent that wasn't dirt or wood. He shut his eyes to concentrate. The scent reminded him of cinnamon, something he hadn't smelt in a long time. He smirked like a fox as he opened his eyes slowly and began to silently walk forwards, tracking that scent.

Wesker turned a corner and then stopped as he felt himself step on something that wasn't wood or earth. He kneeled and picked the leather garment up. It was a deep red jacket that had obviously been dropped as the owner had passed through the passage.

It looked very familiar, from when he was battling that Ashford girl. He inhaled the scent, and the grin widened. So this rather unfortunate incident had a bonus prize. He would be rather pleased to have that spirited young woman around again.

He would have to ask what Chris had been up to lately when he caught up to her. But he would have to restrain himself from harming her too much, they needed to get out of here, and having her in his possession would be valuable.

Wesker turned the jacket over in his hands, taking in the stitched design on the back. Now he was certain.

He chuckled, "The lovely Claire Redfield."


	2. Chapter 1: Underground

**Hello dear readers,**

**So did you like the prologue? Did ya? Huh? Personally my favourite scene was Wesker's little rant about his sunglasses. I figured him as a guy who would throttle a man who tried to spit on his shades, so if someone stole them, he would hunt them down. ^^**

**Also, it's tunnel duck-duck-goose (Dirt, Dirt, CEILING LAMP!)**

**So now we have Claire's awakening and a ClaireXWesker scene if you squint, because remember, so far Wesker feels nothing for her apart from the fact that she would be valuable and she's a link to Chris. Mwuhahaha, that's all gonna change black-suit-sunglasses-red-eyes-blond-super-abbs-guy!**

**Ok, serious face now. Degeneration will no longer be mentioned, and eventually the prologue will be edited. I'm keeping Wesker's rant and his sniffer nose (there are plenty of other fanfics that have this quality not just this one) in though. Ok everyone? Good.**

**You all know the drill; I wouldn't dare claim ownership to Capcom. It's awesome without me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Unlikely Alliance<strong>**  
><strong>**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Claire groaned in discomfort and opened her watering eyes slowly. A golden lantern with a tiny flickering flame lighted the earth in front of her. She shifted onto her back and straightened her legs. She reached her hand out, yep defiantly earth as she shook her hand to get rid of the dirt on her fingerless gloves. She used her hands to push herself up into a sitting position and looked around curiously, using the lantern to illuminate the darkness. The dirt wasn't just on the ground; it was on the walls and ceilings. In fact, dirt was the walls and ceiling. Holy crap, Claire thought as she shakily got to her knees. She was in a tunnel.<p>

Claire sat back on her heels in amazement, what was she doing here, underground? She narrowed her eyes, that Spanish boy wasn't as innocent as he seemed. She was stupid to trust a stranger, who knows you could be drugged by train attendants today. That red-eyed tyrant better not have anything to do with this, or she'll go straight for the guy's sensitive spot with an iron toed boot. And she would keep striking until he was on the ground, even if it meant that she would break her toes in the process. She rubbed her head and slowly got to her feet as she dusted her clothes of, sitting there moping on her butt wouldn't help her get out of here. She then realized that her jacket was missing. All she was wearing was her fluffy black t-shirt, her jeans and her red leather boots. Her eyes narrowed, oh they asked for it. Not only was it her favourite jacket, it also had her Glock in the pocket. She sighed and picked the lantern up; it would be useful in the darkness of the underground. Well, boots getter start walking.

**.ShadowForceSilver. **

Claire's footsteps echoed on the planks of wood as she slowly walked into the unknown. It had taken a few twists and turns, but within time she had found the main path which was a plank path. She lifted the lantern to the ceiling for what seemed to be the fifth time that hour. It was still pretty much the same; Dirt. Dirt. Dirt. Ceiling lamp that seemed broken because it wasn't turned on. Dirt. Dirt and so on. Claire sighed and turned a corner onto a dirt path, the earth crunching beneath her. She lifted the lantern to the right side, casting a small golden glow around her. Claire stopped for a breather and checked her watch. 5: 15. Well she had been going around for a while. Deciding a five minute pit-stop was due, Claire slid down the wall until she was sitting down. Although it was difficult, she forced her eyes shut for a rest.

Claire was jolted back into reality by a frenzied scream for help. She opened her eyes, and listened. There it was again, "ARRGH! Help me, help me PLEASE!" Claire swiftly pushed herself off the ground and grabbed the lantern, taking off in the direction of the scream. "I'm coming!" she screamed back as there was another cry for help. She turned another corner, almost tripping over the planked path. Exhaling as she calmed herself down, she took off along the path, her footsteps clanking on the path. She took deep breaths as she increased her speed, and another cry sounded. Although this time, it didn't sound human.

Claire skidded to a stop as she took in the figure huddled in the middle of the path. She narrowed her eyes as she recognized the black suit pants, the white shirt and the red tie. She also recognized the haircut. "You!" she hissed at the train attendant. She had no idea what was up, or why he was kneeling in the middle of the tunnel path. Suddenly with a growl, the train attendant shakily stood up, his limbs and movement rigid like a puppet. He looked up at her with animalistic features, and red glowing eyes. His head cocked to the side and his hands clenched. Claire narrowed her eyes and balled her own fists, but wasn't prepared for what came next. The attendant parted his lips a little bit then threw his head back with an anguished cry. Claire raised her eyebrows, unsure of what to do. Parting her lips and letting out a scream was her next action.

Tentacles that reminded Claire of Venus Fly Traps forced their way out of the attendant's mouth, whirling around in a frenzied state. Claire took a step back as the attendant threw his hands up and let out another tortured scream. He then rushed towards Claire and swatted her to the side like she was a fly. Claire flew back a fair distance and let out a shout as she felt her back smash against metal drums. They toppled over, oil leaking from the tops, making a path towards the mutated attendant as he experienced another spasm. He barely noticed the oil drenching his feet and hands. That gave Claire an idea, and she spun the lantern around like she was competing in a hammer throw event. The tiny flame flickered and blurred as the speed increased, and Claire released her hold on the lantern. The lantern flew at the attendant and smashed on the ground. The oil caught light and blazed to life as the flame reached the oil. The attendant roared in pain as he was consumed by fire and flailed as he tried to escape the flames, the tentacles even more wild than before. Claire didn't bother to watch any more, she turned tail and ran.

**.ShadowForceSilver. **

Claire's heart hammered in her chest and her breathing was quick as she took in the shock of what she had just seen. She increased her speed now, not caring if she had no idea where she was going and ran her hand across the earthy tunnel walls as she ran past. All that mattered was getting away from that... thing. She wasn't facing normal zombies now; these ones looked smarter and deadly. They even looked human on the outside if you didn't count those glowing red eyes... and the tentacles. Claire turned into another tunnel as her hand hit nothing or at least no tunnel, the darkness surrounding her as she regained her breath and her thoughts. She really wished that she hadn't dropped that lantern; it turned out that she would need that in the underground.

Claire narrowed her eyes and reached a hand out to steady herself against the tunnel walls as another wave of panic hit her. She had to get out of here, she just had to. Hopefully TerraSave had noticed she was missing and was looking for her, right? But Claire dismissed that idea. They wouldn't know where to look for her. She had no idea where she would look for her if she was them. Now the sense of panic was gone, replaced with loneliness and a feeling of helplessness. What could she do now? With no light and no way of getting above ground, her chances of seeing the sun again was slim.

Claire stood up, not feeling any better despite her moody moment a few minutes ago. She walked confidently into the darkness, her feet crunching into the earth as she took a step. A plank of wood groaned as she stepped on it, giving another groan as she stepped off it. She reached out with her hands as she took another couple of steps; a procedure she had decided to take to avoid walking face first into a wall. Her hands touched earth and she let out an annoyed sigh as she moved to turn around. A dead end. Marvellous.

The plank of wood groaned again, and Claire stopped in her tracks, holding her breath. That sounded like a deep groan, so it was big. Whatever that was coming towards her was big and bulky. Then there was a crunch of earth. A few seconds passed, and then another crunch of earth. Claire didn't dare to take a breath, and she took a step to the left, silently pulling herself to the tunnel wall. Hopefully she would be able to evade this strange thing. Another crunch of earth and then the footsteps stopped entirely. There was a small scoff in the darkness; the owner had probably discovered the dead end like she had seconds ago. While they were distracted with the wall, Claire turned to silently go the other way. The sudden rushing of footsteps immediately warned her that she wouldn't get away so easily. Before Claire could hit the floor or hit the speed, an arm had encircled itself around her waist, pulling her back against the warmth of a muscular chest.

Claire opened her mouth to scream, but her attacker had obviously guessed what would happen and closed his hand over her mouth, his glove muffling her screech for help. She bucked and turned in the grip, trying to loosen the arm around her waist. The attacker seemed to know her every move, and when she turned, he would turn too before bringing her back into check. They went through the same procedure over and over; move and block, move and block. Deciding that this was taking too long, he pushed her against the tunnel wall. Claire guessed what was happening and quickly turned her head to the side to avoid breaking her nose. As soon as she was up against the wall, the arms shifted to pin her arms against the wall and he used his brute strength to keep her there. Claire struggled momentarily before becoming still apart from her ragged gasps. This was slightly uncomfortable; having a stranger so close and in these particular circumstances. She could hear him shifting his position and felt warm air tickle her ear, "It's good to see you again ... dear heart." The moment Claire heard that nickname; her panic was back in full force.


	3. Chapter 2: Cat and Mouse

**Hello dear readers,**

**HAH! I lied about the ClaireXWesker scene! All you get is a lot of physical contact (not in the way you're thinking, dirty, dirty minded readers) and one piece of dialogue. Well, you get a little more physical contact and some dialogue. Basically this whole chapter is a game of cat and mouse! But at the end, enter our villain.**

**Also, I like Wesker who is amused, not trigger-happy Wesker. But I figured he would be like that because Claire isn't as big a threat (like specially trained) as Chris or Jill, who he basically pummels to death.**

**Sorry I have not updated for a while, but I am in an exchange trip in . . . FRANCE! It is so awesome and I absolutely love it! The country is so green and the houses are so cute! ^**

**You all know the drill; I wouldn't dare claim ownership to Capcom. It's awesome without me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Unlikely Alliance<strong>**  
><strong>**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>"<em>It's good to see you again ... dear heart."<em>

Those words sent Claire into a panicked frenzy. She began to buck and turn again at a wilder state, and by his grunt of surprise and tensed muscles, she could tell that she had become harder to control. The battle of the two "immovable" forces only lasted for a few seconds as Wesker decided that this was enough. He released her momentarily and as Claire turned to flee, he seized her again by the neck, pinning her against the wall. Claire was now more focused on attempting to pry his iron grip off her neck, even though he was really only using a fraction of his potential strength. It sickly reminded Claire of a cat playing with a mouse before the prey became a tasty meal.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Wesker whispered as he applied a tad more pressure to the hold he had. Claire gritted her teeth and lifted her head upwards as she let out a small cry of pain. She narrowed her eyes as she lowered her head; all she could see through the darkness was two glowing red eyes. He could probably see her perfectly well with his "super powers". "Asshole." Claire hissed in defiance; she wouldn't back down. She sensed, rather than saw his brows crinkle in confusion and his grip loosened hesitantly, "What do you mean dear heart?" But the confusion was replaced with amusement, "You're not pleased to see me?" Claire let out another hiss and told him icily, "I would rather have the plague."

She gave his fingers another shove before letting out a sigh and hesitantly lowering her arms, a scowl on her face. This didn't mean she had given in. Wesker probably knew that, and let out another chuckle, "You really shouldn't scowl dear heart. It gives you an ugly look." Claire then sensed another shift in his position and felt the warm breath back on the side of her face. She struggled and tried to edge away, letting out a small noise of discomfort. "Relax." Wesker breathed softly. It was at that moment the seemingly broken ceiling lamps turned on.

**.ShadowForceSilver. **

Claire was well prepared the moment she heard the clunk of the light switches. She stared straight at Wesker, sizing him up and weighing her options. Wesker was a little bit dusty and she noticed his sunglasses were missing, causing him to squint and lift his spare hand to shield his sensitive eyes from the sudden light. Her heart skipped a beat and she felt her mood lift as she noticed the red leather of her jacket tucked under his arm. It all passed in a matter of seconds, and Claire acted as soon as Wesker lifted his hand, obviously confident that she wouldn't try anything or he was just being careless, being more concerned about his absent sunglasses.

Claire lashed out with her right toe and caught him squarely in the knee, even though she almost broke her foot in the process. He let out a grunt of surprise and alarm and Claire launched her second attack. She attacked him with her balled fist, punching him directly in the nose. As Wesker stumbled backwards, Claire tugged her jacket from him and took flight as fast as she could.

With the harsh light and the sucker punch attack, Wesker was dazed for a few seconds, giving Claire a valuable head start. He shook his head and lifted his nose like a wolf on the hunt. The Redfield girl's footsteps had faded away, but her scent was strong and he would be able to track her down with his eyes closed. He let out a chuckle, being more amused with the game of cat and mouse than annoyed. He brushed his jacket and took off at a run that was too fast to be human.

**.ShadowForceSilver. **

Claire had retrieved her Glock from her pocket while she was still on the move, and checked the ammo, never decreasing her speed. There was only one shot left, and she had to make it count. She flipped the safety off, and shifted the gun to one hand. She stopped momentarily, her breathing increased as she came to a two way track. Hearing loud footsteps behind her that signalled Wesker's fast pursuit, she randomly turned right and sped down the path. She increased the speed as she turned her head to look behind her, and met a whopping pain in the side of her head. Rebounding back onto the floor she stared up at the wall in front of her in stop.

"Another dead end?" she asked herself in panic. Luck really was being a bit of a bitch tonight. Karma seemed to be taking turns kicking her in the stomach as well. Grumbling, she got to her feet, and brushed dirt off her jacket. The footsteps got louder, and deciding that defence was her only option now, she turned to face the approaching tyrant. She needed a plan, and quickly formed one, adding a small wooden stake of broken wood she found on the floor to her pockets. How convenient. That was back-up. For now; she raised the Glock and rested her fingers on the trigger. The moment she saw that blond head, she would fire.

**.ShadowForceSilver. **

The moment came sooner than she had expected, and she messed her shot up; firing just a little in front of him. Wesker screeched to a stop as a little tuft of dust shot out in front of his nose. "Damn!" Claire cursed under her breath. She kept her gun raised though, even though it was virtually useless. But maybe she could hold him off a bit longer. He wasn't fooled. Wesker's lips spread into a cold smile and he took slow menacing steps forward, "Do you have a license for that Miss Redfield?" Claire gave a sadistic smile of her own, "No." Without warning, Claire threw the gun, it swiftly spun towards Wesker. Wesker dodged to the side and turned back to Claire's second stage of attack.

A few steps within range, Claire pulled the wooden weapon from her jacket and struck like a scorpion. She managed to stab Wesker in the arm before he pushed her away like she weighed nothing at all. Dazed by the impact, Claire fell to the ground, recovering a tad too late. Wesker was on the floor in seconds and wrapped his arm around her neck, keeping her on the floor. Panicked by the sudden hold, Claire flailed and kicked out with her legs. She seized Wesker's muscled arm and pulled desperately.

She felt a scream rise in her throat, which was quickly muffled by Wesker's gloved hand. Wesker could hear her heartbeat increasing in pace and stretched his neck to stare into her blue eyes. Claire slowly stopped struggling until the only movement was the rapid rising of her chest, her pupils dancing around wildly as she looked for escape. Wesker slowly lifted his hand off Claire's mouth and gave her another smile, "Any more suprises dear heart?"

With no answer from the defiant woman, Wesker softly patted Claire's legs, arms and sides as he searched for any more concealed weapons. She shivered at his touch and when she couldn't tolerate it any longer, gave one determined struggle and snarled, "Get off me!" Wesker closed his hand back over Claire's mouth and moved back to stare into her eyes, stopping her movement like a snake petrifies a mouse. He slowly lowered his face to hers and whispered into her ear, "Stop struggling. You're only going to tire yourself out."

Claire shoved again and felt a snappy retort rising up her throat, and was about to let it out when she was cut off by the deafening squawk off an intercom turning off. She felt Wesker turn towards the sound too as he lifted his hand away from her mouth again, and they both stared at the nearest ceiling lamp, where the voice came from, "Ooh, I hope I'm not interrupting anything personal here." The voice reminded her of that weirdo Alfred Ashford, and she had a good feeling where this was heading as she answered stubbornly, "Trust me, I'd rather be anywhere but here. Put me out of my misery." She added with a dramatic tone. Wesker smirked and asked her, "Do you really find my company that repulsive?" Claire scoffed and tried to pull away again, "You have no idea."

High pitched laughter came from the speakers hidden in the ceiling lights before the voice returned to "normal", "Now let's get down to business. Salutations are due; Albert Wesker and Chris Redfield." Claire felt her heart skip a beat. "What?" Claire asked nervously, finding new strength and pushing away from Wesker's hold, as he was confused as well. She got to her feet and paced like a caged animal, before glaring up at the light, "What do you want with my brother you son of a bitch?" There was silence, before the answer was spoken in a cold tone, "If you are not Christina, I believe it is, than who are you?' Claire let out a chuckle, "Idiot. _His_ name is Chris_topher _and I'm Claire. Claire. Mistaken identity at its extreme, huh?" Wesker got to his feet, "I agree. If Chris was here, he would be dead by now." Claire turned around and narrowed her eyes, snarling with venom "Stay out of this."

There was a strangled scream that attracted their attention and the scream turned to a restrained tone of anger, "Well. This does put a dent in my plan, but I suppose it will work with you instead, Claire. Now, try your best not to kill each other and don't think of escaping. The motion detectors will let me know." There was more sadistic laughter and Claire angrily turned to the voice, and without thinking it through, acted.


	4. Chapter 3: Retaliation

**Hello dear readers,**

**I'm sorry for not updating for like a month. But I'm on a French exchange trip. So far I love it, it's so green and the houses are so cute ^^!**

**Anyway, did you like that Cat and Mouse? With a little physical assault on Wesker's part and verbal insults on Claire's? Oooh I love banter! So you discover that Claire actually isn't meant to be there, and due to a mess-up on that train guy's part, it's all a big misunderstanding. Unfortunately, Claire can't go home and has to replace Chris anyway.**

**Anyway, anyway; I know how OOC they are in the end of this chapter. But right now they are kinda fighting each other for dominance. So the smart-ass-ness begins!**

**On a serious(er) note, are the chapters long enough for you guys? I'm not getting as much words as I want, but does it get the point across? Especially this one, so short!**

**The young girl was a filler, just to get my word count up to one thousand and six hundred or so words. Man, CC is kicking the crap out of UA with word amounts. But, you can ask yourself why did Wesker pull Claire away? Because he wants to get the hell out of there or because he felt a teensy weensy bit of pity? Well that is for you to decide.**

**You all know the drill; I wouldn't dare claim ownership to Capcom. It's awesome without me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Unlikely Alliance<strong>**  
><strong>**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>The small silver lighter in Claire's jean pocket was in her hand in a matter of seconds and she threw it at the light with such force that the globe shattered on impact, extinguishing what light was there in the passage way.<p>

The intercom sounded like it was underwater for a few seconds before becoming completely silent as its speakers were snapped and the burning fibre of the globe hung loosely from the lamp shade. When the glass had stopped raining on the floor, Claire tensely walked over and pocketed the lighter after she had brushed the dirt and tiny crystals of glass off of it.

"Damn it Chris." Claire muttered as she grabbed fistfuls of her hair and gritted her teeth, beginning to pace again.

Having a hero for a brother was really a pain; you always got caught up with their psycho enemies. She stopped pacing and turned away from Wesker, staring at the distant glow of light in the other passage. She took a step forward and prepared to leave.

Wesker, who was previously silent during the whole process, quietly told her in a mocking tone, "Typical Redfield, always acting on idiotic impulse. You should have let him continue so we could have found out something useful, not have a little tantrum."

Claire felt her rage return and angrily turned back to the smirking tyrant who knew he had begun to play with fire. Her hand balled into a fist and she lifted her hand, aiming to punch him in the face again, wanting to break his nose.

Wesker lifted his own hand to the block the move and grasped her fist, bringing it away from his face, his fingers reaching out to cage her hand. Claire hissed as she was brought down to her knees, her hand feeling like it would snap like a twig.

She cringed and began to grind her teeth due to the pain. Wesker slowly got down to her level, and began to speak, 'Now as much as I don't want to, desperate measures are called for. You need me, and I need you."

Claire stopped struggling and turned to face him, the shock evident on her face. She knew she wouldn't like this, "What are you suggesting?"

Wesker's lips spreading into a smile and his crimson eyes flashing didn't give her an ounce of confidence.

**.ShadowForceSilver. **

"No. No. No, and in-case you didn't hear me, no."

Claire tore away from Wesker's grasp and got to her feet, turning away as she began to pace yet again. The stress and helplessness was starting to get to her mind, and Wesker's ideas only doubled those feelings.

Wesker scoffed before slowly getting to his knees, watching the redhead refuse his offer, "You're being unreasonable again."

Claire scoffed in annoyance and pointed a finger at him, "I don't need the help of the man who basically helped doom the planet. I should really just put a bullet in your brain while you sleep; it would get rid of one scourge who is a thorn in our sides so we can concentrate on the other global disasters."

Wesker was unaffected by the threat and shrugged his shoulders, "Apart from the fact that I don't sleep, you have another flaw in your plan; you have no gun or ammunition. Also, are you going to be able to get yourself out of here without being killed?"

That was another insult in Claire's mind; he had no idea what she was capable of. She whipped around to face him once again. "I got out of Raccoon city. I am NOT easy to kill."

Wesker was in front of her in a flash, his hand on the side of her neck, "In these circumstances dear heart; everyone is easy to kill except the enemy."

Claire swatted Wesker's touch off her neck and turned away, considering her options. She let out a sigh; teaming up was the only solution that didn't result in her death or at least serious injury.

But this was Wesker; he was a manipulative serpent that couldn't be trusted. Claire sighed again and slowly turned around, not believing the words that came from her mouth, "I accept, but I have conditions." Wesker inclined his head, indicating that she continued.

Claire lifted her chin, "One; You touch me while I sleep, I will kick your arse to hell and back."

Wesker smirked, "That's dishonourable."

Claire rolled her eyes, "Never would have thought you knew the meaning of honour at all. Two; This alliance is temporary. We get out, and I will kill you the next time we cross paths. Three; You go near Chris again, I will hunt you down and I will tear your limps off, even if it means bringing a chainsaw with me."

Wesker stepped towards her, "You are a dangerous woman Miss Redfield, and one that makes hard deals to make do with."

He reached his hand out towards her. Claire took a deep breath before shaking it, sealing the deal that could possibly be the death of her in more ways than one.

**.ShadowForceSilver. **

"I'm sure loss of a limb won't kill Chris."

"I don't care, you made a deal. The deal says that you don't go near him, not kill him. Although that would be part of the deal as well."

"I don't know why I put up with annoying women like you dear heart."

"I don't know why I put up with arrogant men like you sunshine."

"Touché."

It seemed to go on forever, but in reality, it had only been a few minutes since the deal had been made, with both parties feeling a pinch of regret. Claire and Wesker had turned away from the passage and were back on the main tunnel, which was illuminated with white light.

The light was really more of a hindrance than a help though, as the tunnels were rather bare. Claire lifted her hand to her face, shielding her eyes from the harsh glow. If this was bothering her, it would be killing Wesker. _Good_, she thought with an evil smile.

"Are you sure you have any idea of where we are?"

"Shut up Blondie, I'm trying to concentrate."

"Deeply apologetic control freak."

They had had no luck with any guns or medical supplies; and although Wesker didn't need one, Claire would feel a lot more confident with a gun in her hands. It would not only kill any attackers, it would keep that tyrant in check, a little bit.

At the next corner, Claire took one step and nearly fell flat on her face. Luckily Wesker was there to catch her when she fell, pulling her up by the arm.

Claire gave a grumbled "Thanks" before staring down at the body on the floor.

It was of a small girl in a brown medieval style dress, her blonde hair cushioning the floor for her head. Her face had been completely mutilated; huge holes had seemed to rupture from inside her skull, causing what was left of her eyes, mouth and nose to bleed profusely.

In shock, Claire dropped down to her knees and gazed at the corpse of the young girl who barely looked five years old.

She tensed angrily, "This son of a bitch . . . killing children."

Wesker slowly came up behind her and pulled her to her feet again and seized her arm, not at all asking how she was but instead just leading her further through the tunnels, away from the murdered innocent.

**.ShadowForceSilver. **

Claire came to a stop and turned to the left, her brow furrowed as she stared down a darkened tunnel. She thought she had heard something. A rushing of footsteps and a variety of voices shouting the same dark word over and over again in some foreign language.

A crowd was approaching. Or at least she thought so. Wesker stopped walking and turned back to her, staring down the tunnel although with less intensity. "You know, if you stare at something hard enough, it bursts into flames."

Claire rolled her eyes, "Smart-ass. Listen carefully."

Wesker chuckled before becoming silent, his head cocked to one side. It didn't take long for his smile to fade and his brow to furrow as well.

"I believe we have company dear heart."

Claire threw her head up and let out a strangled cry, "Great. Just what we need."

The rush and noise was getting louder, signalling the crowd's approach. Wesker seized Claire's left arm and pulled her next to him, the two facing the wide tunnel. Claire let out a deep breath and focused on the shapes emerging further away.

The first was a woman who looked to be about middle aged and was dressed in a green dress with long black hair that reached her ribcage. Her dress was torn and dirty, and her ebony coloured hair was tangled and had leaves twined amongst the strands of hair. There was a manic look in her crimson eyes and Claire felt her stomach clench as she recognized the symptoms from the train attendant.

Wesker released Claire and stepped forward, cracking his knuckles. The woman darted forward and lifted her hands up to meet her attacker, her fingers writhing as she prepared to claw her enemy. It didn't take long for the fight to end.

Wesker stepped forward to meet his attacker before wrapping his arm around the woman's neck, similar to what he had done to Claire. Although this time, he was looking to kill and not to control. He applied more pressure to the hold, causing the woman to screech before her screams were cut off by a sickening crunch.

Wesker slowly released his hold and let the body crumble to the floor. Claire winced as he crushed the woman's head with his boot. He turned back to the tunnel as more shapes emerged, shouting and screaming.

Claire shivered and said without looking at Wesker, "Plan?"

Wesker smiled before turning to face the young woman beside him, "I don't think you will like it very much."


	5. Chapter 4: Endurance

**Hello dear readers,**

**I really am sorry for not updating this earlier, but you know I have hit writer's block with this story after I had left Claire and Wesker in a pretty icky situation last time you read.**

**REVIEW FOX; Stop making up excuses you wuss.**

***universal sign* Anyway, I do love this chapter after Cat and Mouse, especially with Claire's little stunt at the end (Don't you dare skip to the end! You read from top to bottom!) So we get a little more info on the "zombie-people" as they have been dubbed. If you didn't get it in the story, the villain controls them (Ring any bells RE4 fans?)**

**Also, a huge thank you to my friend MaleficMistress, who helped me through the writer's block and gave me a lot of humour ideas that you can be sure to see throughout the stories.**

* * *

><p><strong>Unlikely Alliance<strong>**  
><strong>**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>"This is crazy!"<p>

"Do you have any better idea dear heart?"

"Is this what you call a frikken' idea?"

"Stop shrieking. You'll set them off."

Claire bristled and bit her tongue to smother her catty response to Wesker's smooth and rather irritating calm tone. She stood with her back to Wesker's, her legs and arms shaking in shock and mild hysterics at the sight that greeted them. She had her arms lowered to her sides as her eyes nervously darted around the circular tunnel.

Wesker was still and composed and raked his eyes over the dozen or so figures that surrounded them. The weird mutated zombies had enclosed them in a circle, gazing at them with either blank or murderous looks in their scarlet eyes. They all looked like they had come out of an old history movie; dressed in medieval looking dresses or in breeches and loose white shirts which were torn. One of the women had a hunched back and her peppered grey hair was tied back into a tight bun under an orange bandanna. Her hands were tightened in fists and the skin on her face was wrinkled into an ugly frown.

A few of them held rusty pitchforks threateningly pointed at the two outsiders in the circle while a few others held simple sharpened stakes of wood. One woman in a ripped red dress and had cropped blonde hair held a small clay pot. They were all still, like soldiers awaiting a command from the higher power. Wesker felt Claire shivering and had to admit that he was rather used to these sights while she wasn't. He slightly turned his head to one side as he spoke to her.

"Take a deep breath and be still. They can probably sense movement."

Thinking that it was simply a mocking session, Claire hissed back with venom, "Shut up!"

**.ShadowForceSilver. **

A screeching noise overhead broke the silence like a pane of glass causing Claire and Wesker to flinch and looked upwards. It was surprising that the scarlet-eyed zombies didn't react at all to the screaming of the speakers. It came from one of the lamps that swung eerily overhead, and Claire let out an extremely agitated groan as her face turned into a scowl. Wesker cringed and gritted his teeth together; there were few things that annoyed him, but that annoying voice was enough to tip him over the edge.

"Bloody hell. Not again." Claire hissed to no-one in particular, but Wesker answered with a tamed snarl of agitation.

"Ah, I see you two are still alive. Well for now you are." The same high-pitched voice was back, mocking yet sadistic at the same time.

The zombie-people stirred slightly at the sound of his voice, and Claire toyed with the idea that the pitch of his speech was enough to cause the zombies to crash to the ground in pain. Claire shook her head in annoyance and was about to say some witty insult back, but she felt a smooth gloved hand on her arm and felt a low warm voice tickle near her ear.

"Let me handle this. If you tick this guy off, consider it you're last laugh." He had brought his head more to the side so he could whisper to her undetected before snapping it back so that he could glare at the zombies in front of him.

"Any surprise?" Wesker's tone was emotionless and neutral, and Claire had to give him credit. She would have started screaming in anger at her enemy around now.

"Well, last time I saw you two, you were at each other's throats. Like fighting fish." The voice added gleefully. But then the laughter evaporated into a serious manner. Claire wondered why he had all of these mood swings.

"I have a little test for you. Let's hope you can handle it."

Claire froze and shut her eyes; already predicting the words that would come from the speaker next; "Kill them."

**.ShadowForceSilver. **

The zombies snapped to attention like royal soldiers at the command, and began to creep forward like ravenous wolves going in for the kill. Claire let out a worried sound as the circle they were enclosed in slowly shrank.

"Got any bright ideas here?"

"Give me a minute dear heart."

"Any time soon would be nice."

But Claire didn't hear what Wesker's plan was; she didn't even believe that there was a plan to follow. Rather she saw it and kind of felt it to. One of the zombies- an adult man with a shiny black ponytail dressed in a brown waistcoat and breeches and holding a small shovel in his hand rushed towards Wesker, who was quick to react. Claire only felt a few droplets of warm liquid spray across her before she turned around.

The zombies had froze to the spot like Claire as they gawked at the two figures locked in a combat that had finished as soon as it had started. The zombie's crimson eyes were wide with shock and disbelief as his mouth gaped open like a fish; staring at the black-clad wrist that had impaled his chest. Wesker suddenly pulled his hand out of the man's chest before swiftly grabbing the shovel with one hand and swinging the sharp edge at the zombie's head with such force that the face splashed into a fountain of dark-red blood.

He softly threw the shovel at Claire, who caught it with ease and swung it just in time to meet an attacking zombie; the woman with the flower pot. Claire struck the side of the woman's head with a sickening crunch, causing the zombie to tumble forward, cracking the clay of the flowerpot as she fell to the floorboards of the tunnel.

Wesker had swiftly and effortlessly dispatched and killed another two zombies as Claire fended off two at the same time with her shovel. One of the zombies caught the head of the shovel in his iron grip before roughly ripping it out of her grip and shoving her to the floor. As he brought down the heavy metal blade, Claire rolled to the side and pushed herself upwards. The zombie let out a fierce battle-cry and lifted the shovel once more as he prepared to attack, but stopped short once two black gloves had seized his head and roughly twisted his neck.

As the zombie fell to the floor, Wesker lifted his heavy combat boot again and crushed the zombie's skull with one foot. He reached for the blood-spattered shovel with one hand and roughly seized Claire with the other, pulling her to her feet.

Claire looked back towards the other zombies slowly getting to their feet and looked back at Wesker.

"Should we kind of ..." Claire began awkwardly, sure that he would disagree.

She was most surprised when he nodded and handed over the shovel to her. She accepted the weapon and led the way down the tunnel; the duo hurriedly departing from the rest of the zombies that were sure to be around.

"Now, do you have any idea what those crazy Spanish people were saying?"

"To be quite honest dear heart, I don't want to know, and neither will you."

**.ShadowForceSilver. **

Claire sat with her back against the cool dirt wall of the tunnel, eyeing the sleeping form across from her suspiciously, sure that it would attack at any moment. The small fire that they had started casted a small orange and red glow, flickering its light across the black shirt on his back. With the amount of dry wood that had stacked up from pulling up the floorboards, and one of the things that Claire was capable of doing in Wesker's opinion ("I can do some things myself you know!") was to start a campfire.

After an hour or so of running from the zombie-people, Claire had checked her digital watch which was rapidly running out of battery. "23:42" the glowing screen announced at the duo, and Claire said that it was time to take a break. Surprisingly, Wesker complied and wordlessly helped rip the wooden boards on the floor up. After silently gazing at the fire for what seemed forever, he offered to take vigil for the night. Claire refused to sleep within a mile radius of him, and discreetly turned down his offer. Nodding sharply once, Wesker moved away from her before becoming motionless.

He had been like that for a few minutes, and Claire was unsure if he was still breathing. _Well that's good, get rid of one itch so we can scratch another_, Claire thought as she glared at the muscular back. She glanced at the shovel, and was seriously considering it. It was cold-blooded, she knew, but nothing was beneath Albert Wesker.

She turned her head to regard the bloody shovel out of the corner of her eyes again and pulled her knees up to her chest while she was indecisive. She screwed her eyes shut, and without thinking it through, shot her hand out and grasped the wooden joint of the shovel, shivering at the cold of the wood. She silently pushed herself to her feet and padded over to Wesker's sleeping form.

She looked at where his eyes were, and trembled when she saw that they were closed as he slept obliviously. I can't do this, Claire thought as she bit her lip, the shovel raised in her hands. Forcing herself to get a grip and do something when she had the chance, she positioned the shovel over Wesker's head and closing her eyes, swung downwards.

**.ShadowForceSilver. **

Although his back was turned away from her, Wesker was listening intently to her actions like a fox. He heard her slide down to the floor, the crunch of the dirt as she rose to her feet, and a sharp metallic sound as she picked up the shovel she had adopted as a weapon. He cringed as he guessed at what she was thinking;_ I didn't think she was as stupid as her brother_. A silent footstep and then another and he could feel her right behind him, tense and still. There was a moment's silence and then he felt a rush of air come down towards his head.

His scarlet irises snapped open at the last minute and he rolled to the side, his speed and size knocking Claire off of her feet. Letting out a loud cry of surprise, Claire attempted to push herself back up from the ground. But Wesker had already worked his plan out, and was way ahead of his smaller opponent. He pushed himself up and then shot forward like a jumping spider, deadly as a cobra.

He trapped Claire's lean form underneath his own and pinned her down, grabbing her wrists and roughly throwing them against the grimy floor next to her head. She pushed against him and attempted to rise, but Wesker savagely shoved her back to the floor, tightening his grip on her wrists. Claire let out a barely audible groan; she felt like Wesker would snap her bones like one would to a twig. She reluctantly ceased her struggles, and in return, Wesker loosened his grip on her hands.

"I thought we were at a truce dear heart?"

Claire shook her head at his devilish smile, and felt a stone cold feeling creeping into her stomach. What did she think she was doing, trying to take on a complete bad-ass with nothing but a shovel? She tried to jab him in the stomach with her knee, and for her efforts was rewarded with extra pressure on her arms and legs as he began to use more of his strength. Claire shivered; he was getting uncomfortably up close and personal to her.

Wesker's lips etched into a smirk and his fiery irises danced, displaying his amusement as he realized how she was feeling. He released his grip very slowly before getting to his feet and stepping away from her. Claire felt her heart slowly return to normal before propping herself up on her elbows, staring at Wesker's face with wide eyes.

"Try not to do something unintelligent again dear heart. It would be most unfortunate if I had to knock you out and carry you over my shoulder."

Claire looked away from their eye-lock and crawled backwards until her back hit the wall. Drawing up her knees, she hugged her legs and buried her face into her knees. How stupid, how stupid! She was unaware of Wesker's presence until she felt a gloved hand on her knee, and she was surprised to look up into his amber eyes. All Wesker saw in her eyes was exhausted desperation; he probably would have done the same thing in her position. And with his history, she probably thought that if she had to sacrifice herself to get rid of him, she would willingly do it.

"Get some rest. You have no use when you are this worn-out."

Feeling another fiery spark at his words and gaining an impulsive rush, Claire shot him a deathly gaze with her crystal blue eyes. Wesker smirked and slowly released his grip on her knee and got up from his kneeling position. He turned around and walked away from her, sitting on the other side of the fire with his red eyes glinting at Claire through the darkness.


	6. Chapter 5: Tension

**Hello Dear Readers :)**

**Now I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I really wanted to finish a chapter of all four of my stories before I updated again (So that's the three RE and the one MK) But I couldn't resist posting what I had finished ^^**

**Now thank you very much to my fanfic bestie MaleficMistress for proof-reading this chapter, with all her complicated grammer terms :S**

**Happy reading  
>*Shadow<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Unlikely Alliance<br>Chapter 5****

* * *

><p>"Wake up."<p>

Claire let out a groan and half-heartedly attempted to swat away the annoying iron grip that was shaking her shoulder, muttering phrases and words in her sleep that would confuse many. It felt like she had only closed her eyes for mere minutes, but it was apparent that she had slept for far too long. Her eyelids flickered again and her head slumped back to the floor as she drifted off into sleep. Wesker's lip curled at the young woman; when he said get some rest, he didn't mean completely lose consciousness. He tried to stir her again; gripping her shoulder harder and dragging her to her feet.

Claire muttered again before her bloodshot eyes inched opened, the faded blue irises staring into sharp amber ones. The site of her temporary ally so close up was enough to jolt her awake and she fell backwards in her haste to escape from the larger man. Her eyes though still tired, were now widened and alert. Wesker held a hand out to her, causing Claire to scowl and lift herself up, her embarrassment over last night turning to mild anger.

"If that wasn't a rude awakening, I don't know what is." She said shortly to him, brushing the dirt of her jeans and jacket before straightening up to face him.

Wesker seemed unbothered by this attempt to start a fight, and replied in a serious tone, "You were asleep for too long. We need to move from this place before we get any more visitors." He straightened his hand and brought it back to his side after she declined his help.

Claire rolled her eyes and turned her back on him as she switched her attention from Wesker to the fire as she kneeled down to put it out. They didn't need to leave any bread crumbs and a smoking fire was a tell-tale sign. The wood obviously didn't last all night, as the only evidence of the floorboards were larger charred chunks of wood and smaller piles of ash, resulting in a smouldering pile that released tendrils of misty smoke. Still burning embers silently blazed in their scattered positions around the pile. The deep amber colour reminded her of Wesker's haunting eyes, and she nervously snuck a look behind her at Wesker's back before turning back.

As she got back up on to her feet after stamping out the embers, Wesker shrugged on his leather coat, again narrowing his eyes as he stared out into the harsh light of the main tunnel. He ceased movement momentarily as he sensed eyes on his back but didn't show any sign of noticing Claire's sneak look. He took a step out into the open before randomly choosing to turn right. Claire brushed off her knees and hurried after him, turning right as she sighted him patiently standing, gazing at her with one amber eye over his shoulder.

Claire nervously walked forward, her eyes focusing on the ground as she approached to avoid the burning heat of his stare that made her cheeks hot. Once she had reached him, Wesker wordlessly continued walking down the tunnel and Claire followed suit. After a few more turns, Claire felt the need to break the silence.

"About last night ..." she began. Her tone was nervous and she really had no clue what to say; how could she admit she was in the wrong to one of her most hated enemies?

Wesker paused and stopped walking to curiously regard her as he turned around to face her. Claire took a deep breath and tried again, although she found it painful and difficult to force the words up her throat and past her teeth.

"I-I'm s-sor...sorry about ... well ... you know." She managed to mumble despite the fact that it was pure torture to apologize to _him_. She didn't bother saying anything like 'I didn't mean it.' It was obvious to the both of them that she did, despite how foolish she had acted.

Wesker found it amusing that she did apologize, but exhibited no sign of his amusement. He just gave one sharp nod and replied "I doubt you would have gotten far in killing me. But no 'hard feelings' as they put it."

He turned away with a twisted smirk and continued walking with Claire trailing behind, hoping that next time she slept; Wesker wouldn't try and hit _her_ over the head with a shovel.

**.ShadowForceSilver.**

"That's it!"

Wesker turned around and curiously looked on the redhead behind him who was beginning to look livid with frustration. He blinked his amber eyes and gazed quietly at Claire, who was refusing to walk any further. Wesker gave an inward sigh and turned around to walk directly in front of her, clearly annoyed by the interruption. Claire seemed frightened by how close Wesker was getting, but held her ground.

"What is it now?" Wesker asked in a restrained tone.

"I've had it." Claire answered simply, putting her hands on her hips as she took a deep breath.

"Miss Redfield," Wesker began in a stern voice, "I will not have you behave..."

The start of his statement caused an azure flare in Claire's eyes and she angrily protested, "You don't control me and don't you even try to!"

Wesker's eye twitched and his right hand balled into a lethal fist; he looked like he desperately wanted to strike her across the head. It made Claire consider the situation more and she resisted taking a step back. She took her hands off her hips and raised them in a surrendering position at her chest; it was as if she was trying to calm an angry animal which in a way; she was.

"I'm just saying I've had enough of running around in circles. We have been here for at least two or three days, and I'm not being a psychopath's puppet."

"The longer we stay in one place, the more chance we have of being killed by those creatures."

"What, so you're afraid?" Wesker's arm jerked without a second thought, and Claire felt like she had been hit to the floor with a sledgehammer. The moment she hit the ground, Wesker caught her arm in an iron grip and squeezed, causing a cry of barely suppressed pain to come from the Redfield woman. Claire grinded her teeth as she tried to look through the red shades of pain dancing in front of her eyes. Wesker slowly came down to his knees in front of the young woman and spoke in a deathly quiet tone.

"Don't ever question me like that again. Do I make myself clear?"

Claire's shoulders shook with fury and she glared up at him with such a heated fury that surprised him.

"Crystal." She hissed in a venomous voice, her blue eyes glinting.

Wesker prevented a smirk from coming to his features and released her arm with Claire immediately cradling her red forearm with her body. Wesker straightened up and brushed the dirt off his knees before offering his hand once again to help her up. This time Claire did more than glare; she slapped his hand away as hard as she could before struggling to her feet.

"I thought I made it obvious; I don't need _your_ help in any way."

It was fortunate at that time that the speakers in the light bulb above screeched to life.

**.ShadowForceSilver.**

"Oh isn't that a surprise. You two are fighting again. You really should consider couple's therapy."

"We are not a couple you perverted freak!" Claire shrieked back, repulsed at the idea that their foe was putting forth. The idea of her and Wesker together made her stomach clench and her skin crawl. Wesker was repulsed in his own way; but not showing it at all. He did sigh at Claire's temper though; it didn't help the situation at all.

"Hold your tongue." He hissed at Claire who gave an annoyed huff in return.

Wesker then shifted his gaze upwards and began in a solemn and emotionless voice "I assume you have something useful to tell us. Otherwise you would have left us alone."

"Did you want privacy? Remember you two; you are both under 24-hour surveillance so don't get too close for comfort if you get what I mean." The voice informed them in a mocking tone.

Claire bristled like a wild cat and angrily turned away before she could say something she regretted. Wesker snuck a cautious look at Claire before turning his attention back to their insane overseer.

"Now, congratulations are in order; I was impressed by how quickly you subdued my experiments. So I have a little something for you."

The lights suddenly extinguished themselves in the tunnel they were in, leaving only a far-off glow reaching out from the left of a smaller tunnel.

"Follow the lights to your prize. Now run along. Time is precious." And with another torturous screech, the speakers switched off and left Claire and Wesker alone in the darkness. Wordlessly, Wesker walked towards the blinding glow, and Claire reluctantly followed behind, dreading what they would find.

**.ShadowForceSilver.**

Claire emerged into the faded circle of light, a worried look on her face as she looked around what little light she could. Her eyes widened as she took in their "prize"; hanging on a hook directly below one of swinging lamps that provided the main light source. It was a washed-out leather satchel, hanging from the rusty hook by its shoulder strap.

Claire cautiously stepped forward and unhooked the bag; holding it uncertainly in her hands. Wesker appeared from the darkness behind her, and she looked fearfully at him before slowly unlatching the shiny golden clasp. She peered into the bag, and grimaced as she reached into the bag.

Her eyes widened with shock as her hands brushed against something she didn't quite expect. Wesker's brow furrowed as well and he took a step towards Claire as she began to pull the contents out one by one. The first thing she pulled out was a darkly coloured grey canteen made of plastic. Claire shook it momentarily; resulting in a sloshing sound. The next things were two plastic-wrapped beef sandwiches.

"Dinner is served." The voice was gone in a screech of static as quickly as it had come.

But there was one thing left in the bag, and Claire pulled it out, even more confused than before. It was a golden velvet bag with a red cord tied in a neat knot. There was a darkly coloured stain on the bottom of the bag that Claire didn't see, but Wesker's sharp eyes detected the slight discolouration. He cleared his throat to speak, but Claire had already squeezed her hand into the small bag, her features confused as her fingers touched the contents.

It felt like hard rock or something that Claire couldn't describe on one end of the cylinder-like object. She felt underneath and her fingers traced a slight V on one edge of the circle. She slid her hand further up and found the tough substance had turned to fur. It was clean and shorn, but felt sweaty and hot. At the end of the object, she felt a thick and gluggy liquid that coated her fingertips. Her blood ran cold and she ripped open the cord to gaze into the bag as her heart beat increased by the second. Once her blue eyes caught sight of the object she let out a bloodcurdling shriek.

Claire flung the bag to the ground and seemed to jump backwards out of her skin, her hands covering her face as she let out ragged sobs of distress. Wesker took calm steps forward until the bag was right by his feet and he bent down to pluck the little pouch from the ground. Claire let out a distressed whimper as he rose the bag to his face and Wesker noted the sick metallic smell coming from the bag. He peered into the bowel of the bag and his own stomach turned at the sight.

In the bag, leaking blood from the torn ends of flesh and veins, was the severed foreleg of a bull.

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you like it?<strong>

**I personally loved the beginning scene and the end scene, and Claire's little "Crystal" line.**

**Now don't read and run. Fave (if you want to) Suscribe (If you're interested) and Review (You have no decision regarding this!)**


	7. Chapter 6: Revelations

**GUESS WHO!**

**Hello again dear readers,**

**Wait don't go, this is the full chapter of chapter 6 ok? I mean the full chapter. With the introduction of our villian. And also Wesker is a ... NO can't tell you. You must read and find out yourself.**

**PS I'm sorry I left you. It was writer's block. But I'm on school holidays now so I shall be writing a lot more ^^**

*** Ta Ta Shadow  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Unlikely Alliance<strong>**  
><strong>**Chapter 6**

Charming...

Wesker's bottom lip twitched in disgust as he pulled the golden velvet strings on the bag, pulling the opening back together. He turned his head slightly to the right towards Claire, whose tortured screams had quieted down to obviously frightened wheezes, both her hands covering her face and smothering her gasps. She would no longer be any use in this confrontation. He turned his head back towards one of the lamps on the ceiling as the voice began once again.

"Did you like it? I do so hope so." The final words were spoken with a somewhat wistful tone.

"You see, your beef sandwiches had to come from somewhere... and there was a little piece of him that I decided to gracefully hand over to you. In a velvet bag just for our special lady."

His last words were spoken with a sadistic tone which made Claire shiver in repulsiveness, the bile rising from her stomach and trying to force itself into her throat. With a lot of effort, she struggled to push it back down, stifling her retches with weak coughs.

"I don't think your gift has been well received. Perhaps you should try for flowers or chocolates next time," said Wesker. His offer however was spoken with a very restrained tone.

The manic giggles made a return as the overseer spoke again.

"Oh no, MY gift is much better than any luxuries. It would give you quite a nice clue. Think about it. The bag and the bull?"

Wesker's brow furrowed and his amber eyes glinted in frustration that arose from confusion. What help could a bloodied bag and the limb of a hoofed animal be to the two of them? They couldn't really be used as effective weapons; a bull hoof could whack somebody on the head of course, but by the looks of these new mutations, that wouldn't be a good strategy. The villain noticed Wesker's confusion and let out a hearty and high pitched laugh which made both Claire and Wesker wince.

"Oh how ignorant my little prisoners have turned out to be! What would be a very important piece of knowledge? Hmmm? Something that could maybe... well it will give you an idea of these tunnels."

Claire made absent-minded suggestions to herself_; A map? A gun? A can of deodorant?_

And then it hit her; she wanted to get out of here, but she also wanted to know where 'here' was. She lifted her head in wonder and her mouth opened in indecision. The overseer picked up on it.

"Hmm, it appears our dear lady has more brain power than yourself. Maybe you two short sit down and throw your ideas around. I'll be watching. Ta-ta."

After that final goodbye, the transmission cut out with a squeak again, leaving Claire and Wesker alone once more. Wesker turned to her with a curious glint in his eyes; a glint that he found he couldn't hide. He took a step towards her which resulted in Claire stepping back. With the memory of Wesker's backhand, she was in no hurry to come into contact with him again.

Wesker halted and sighed. He spoke with a tired and slow tone.

"Dear heart... I would appreciate it if you would consider cooperating. For your own sake."

Claire bit her lip in hesitation before shakily lifting her hand and pointing at him.

"Don't bring that... that thing near me..."

In compliance, Wesker slowly drew his arm out to the side and dropped the silk bag to the ground with an ominous thump. He then turned back to her, his eyes trained on hers while he waited. Claire tried to meet the gaze without fear and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Well, I thought that the thing I wanted to know the most is the way out of here. But then I thought; where is 'here'? Uh, maybe the bag and the... the bull had something to do with... I don't know... a country or a city."

Wesker nodded in thought and turned back to pick the bag up again, his brow furrowed in deep thought. Claire objected hysterically ("I said don't bring that near me!") but Wesker ignored her and came closer to her.

"Say the colours of the bag had something to do with a country's colours and the animal could be a country's symbols. Anything coming to your mind?"

"I failed miserably at Geography, Einstein."

"What is the first thing you think of when you think of a bull?"

'Roast beef' was the answer, but then Claire reconsidered with clear irritation in her voice.

"Would you mind getting to the point?"

Wesker smiled and stepped closer into her personal space. The knowing grin on his face made her feel uneasy and he spoke with a tone that seemed completely unlike the homicidal megalomaniac they all knew and hate.

"Running of the bulls, maybe? How about tortillas?"

Claire shook her head, about to tell him that he was out of his mind before it finally clicked. It made her feel slightly stupid that Wesker had figured it out before her, but she reasoned that he did have high-rate intelligence. No doubt that was a breeze.

"We're in Spain."

**.ShadowForceSilver.**

It was rare that Wesker felt the need to consume food; the virus in his system often gave him enough energy to survive without it. But even the strongest battery had to recharge every once in a while, not to mention that he was seriously craving something to crunch down on.

And that is exactly what the beef sandwich provided. Sure the bread itself might have been a bit stale, but he was nothing but an opportunist; if this was going to be one of the only meals he would get, he would take.

Claire on the other hand just couldn't bring herself to peel back the plastic wrap and bite into the neat triangles that sandwich had been cut into, now that she knew its origins. She cast another look at the abandoned bag sitting close to Wesker and shuddered. If she put that food in her mouth, she did not at all doubt she would vomit it all up.

She threw a hand over her mouth and quickly took the sandwich from her knee and dumped it on the floor. The very sight of it made her feel sick, and also reminded her of the severed bull foreleg. Which in turn made her feel even more sick.

Wesker curiously looked up at her actions and inwardly sighed in annoyance. If she thought that he would carry her around after she had collapsed from hunger, she was wrong_. Dead wrong_. He bit his lip and tried to collect his temper; shouting at her would only make her shout back at him, and that would waste a lot more time than what was needed.

"Dear heart..." He attempted to speak in a soft and soothing voice, but found his voice cracking before he finished 'heart'. Claire looked up at him oddly.

Wesker cleared his throat and tried again. "Dear heart, would you care to explain why you have not taken advantage of this moment to eat?

Claire shrugged and looked away. "How do you expect me to eat an animal that has been mercilessly slaughtered? And I can't even think of eating meat right now after seeing... THAT!" She ended her reason with a hysterical point at the silk bag.

Wesker nodded to himself. Humans always seem to have a conscience of what was right and what was wrong. It appeared that Claire thought that eating said animal was very wrong, even if it meant that she would go hungry for another day. He groaned; ethics was not his forte. In his opinion, the most rewarding option was the best one, not what was right or wrong.

However he could sympathize with her; the foreleg had grossed him out a little bit as well. And that was coming from someone who had been dissecting frogs in pre-school.

Well it was time for reverse psychology, and he chose the factor that would hit Claire the most.

"You do want to see Chris again don't you?"

Claire looked up at him with troubled blue eyes; behind those eyes Wesker could see her brain processing what he was saying and how she should respond. Although he expected her to decline his offer in a very "Redfield-like" way, he had to admit that she had the gift of thought and reason. Chris was empty muscle on the other hand.

Claire then bit on her lip and looked back at the sandwich again. Reluctantly, she reached for the sandwich and unwrapped the plastic wrap. She hesitated again before bringing it to her mouth and biting down, wincing as she did so. Wesker remained still until she had awkwardly swallowed and had quickly taken another bite. Wesker barely prevented a smug smile coming to his face; that was an easy battle.

He settled back against the wall and stared upwards; the fact that he could see the tunnel roof bothered him. He hated being caged, and he always had. His educators had found that out the hard way when they had attempted to lock him in an observation room. But the real thing that bothered him was the fact that someone was daring to try and control him.

And there was only one thing he would never allow himself to lose: it was his ability to choose his own way.

**.ShadowForceSilver.**

There was another short giggle before the man cut himself off. It wasn't being very polite to laugh at his guests, despite their inferiority. He honestly thought that his clue would be easy to work out. The colours of the bag were quite obviously that of his native flag, and everyone knew that bulls were associated with Spain. He had asked his experiments of what they had thought, and they had agreed!

But as soon as that thought had hit him, he paused. His experiments weren't the brightest subjects he had in all of his experience. In fact, now that he thought of it, they probably didn't even hear what he had said. Or understand it. Yes, that was probably it. He should seek better counsel next time; the Master seemed to be the best option. He was very wise.

He smiled fondly at the thought of his master and turned off the camera's screen with a click. The images of Miss Claire and Mr Wesker disappeared into a flash of black as the screen went blank. He had to give them privacy sometimes, as it was the polite thing to do. Besides, he had his other experiments to interest and amuse himself with.

He walked in a day-dreaming manner, humming pleasantly to himself even though his surroundings were anything but. He was in a small office like room with no windows and only one heavily reinforced door to prevent unwanted visitors. One whole wall of the room was covered in small screens and speakers which provided him with a network of eyes and ears all throughout the tunnels. Three keyboards lay on a single plastic desk directly below the screens and a wheelie computer chair was placed in the centre.

In the rest of the office's space were various pieces of complicated and eerie machinery that served evil purposes. A few bookshelves were lined up against one wall containing books that explained the complexities of biology and chemistry, particularly the study of viruses and parasites. Pressed up against a wall was a large steel table with steel binders on all four corners. It was stained an ominous red.

Across from the man himself was another steel table with a few glass boxes, magnifying glasses, scalpels and a bloody rag on its surface. He cooed childishly and picked up one of the magnifying glasses and examined the nearest box. At a closer look, the inside was filled with a pinky-purple jelly like liquid, and in the centre of the liquid laid a perfect sphere. As the man watched, it seemed to expand before shrinking back to its normal size. It was sickening yet mesmerising to watch as it contracted like a beating heart. The man was pleased, a gleeful smile breaking on onto his wrinkled face.

"Oh how pretty you are! My little darlings."

It was all working so well. Very well. Very well indeed. His master should be very proud of his work. The man moved onto inspect the other two boxes, receiving similar results. He had never been so proud of himself.

"Yes, Toro has done very well. Very well."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you guys think? <strong>

**Wesker was suprisingly nice, but in all reality he still manipulated her.**

**And I'm pretty sure you guys will be able to figure out what 'Toro' means for yourself. But I'll tell you next time lol**

**Don't forget to fave (if you liked it), suscribe (if you really liked it) or review (you guys have no decision in this topic)**

**See you next time :D**


	8. Chapter 7 : A Matter of Trust

**Um... Hi? **

**Ok, ok, ok, ok, ok! I know I'm a very bad fanfiction writer. If there was fanfiction police, they would have been knocking on my door ages ago and dragged my bad fanfiction ass to fanfiction court and I would have been sentenced to a gazillion years for charges of abandonning my post as fanfic writer and subjecting my many innocent readers to the terrible thing of not knowing what happens. I would still plead guilty due to writer's block and being tortured by exams.**

**Anyway... read on my minions! Go forth! I'm still really sorry but if you guys really loved this story you would have skipped this chunk of apology and gone-**

**Are you gone?**

**Now?**

**Don't tell me you are still reading this :p**

**Ok, by then :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Unlikely Alliance<strong>**  
><strong>**Chapter 7**

"I still don't think this is a good idea," Claire commented quietly. Her remark was directed at Wesker when the screech of static had been cut off abruptly.

About an hour or so after finding the velvet bag, Claire and Wesker had been contacted by their 'overlord' of sorts, who was delighted to tell them some more 'wonderful, wonderful news.' Apparently their captor had had his servants place another item of great importance in the tunnels for them; a map which would help them navigate their way around.

"_But no exits on there," the villain had told them tauntingly. "I can't make this too easy for you both."_

Claire had wanted to throw something else at the light, but the temptation was overruled by Wesker's firm hand on her shoulder. He accepted without blinking and listened quietly as the man relayed the location of the map to them.

"_Happy hunting!"_ the man had called before switching off the intercom.

"Hey! Are you ignoring me?!" Claire hissed angrily, her blue eyes flashing at Wesker's silence.

"I'm trying to," Wesker answered simply before becoming silent again, his eyes narrowing as he became deep in thought.

"Bastard," Claire mumbled grudgingly before turning away, crossing her arms like a toddler having a tantrum. She couldn't believe that Wesker was actually considering looking for that stupid map. Yes, she wanted nothing more than to get out of this ant's nest, but anyone with half a brain could see that it was a trap.

She turned back again at the sound of Wesker's reluctant sigh with a questioning look on her face but her arms still crossed in a disgruntled manner.

"We should go look for that map as soon as we possibly can," Wesker said to her simply, giving her no choice in the matter.

Claire threw her hands in the air. "Have you lost your goddamn mind? Isn't it painfully obvious that this is a trap?"

Wesker shrugged expressionlessly. "Of course I have. Why else do you think we're going?"

Claire stepped closer threateningly; when Chris tried bossing her around in their teenage years, he always got an earful from a very ticked off Claire.

"First of all, _we_ are not going anywhere. Second of all, what the hell is your game then? Run head-first into the battlefield like a water-crazed animal?" Claire finished with a wild flick of her hand.

Wesker regarded her with an expression of something between curiosity and disapproval.

"Please give me some credit Miss Redfield; I do have some knowledge of strategy and deception."

"Huh, no kidding," Claire muttered resentfully as she thought of how Wesker had lure his so-called friends to their death, help cause what could be the eventual destruction of the world and tried to kill her and Chris countless times.

"But, if we play our cards right, I believe that we might get our time's worth. A map would be useful, unless you don't know how to read maps of course."

Claire felt her face go red and she bit her lip in frustration; goddamn jerk. "I know how to read a map, thank you very much."

Wesker was unable to resist a small smirk come to his features at her response. "So, are we on better terms now?"

Claire looked at him like he just asked her the most stupid question in the world. "You do know you have tried to kill my brother and friends multiple times right, even succeeding with one?"

Wesker shrugged. "Admittedly."

Claire waved him away impatiently with her hand before turning away from him. "Whatever, but this had better be worth it."

"Splendid," said Wesker in a pleased tone. He darted a quick look at her back before speaking again. "Oh, by the way dear heart, you have a spider on your back."

Claire froze abruptly as soon as the words left his mouth, her lip curling outwards in fear. A moment from her childhood flashed back before her eyes; Claire was about five or six, and she was cowering fearfully in the corner of her room. Chris had come to see what all the fuss was about, and the amusement was plain on his face when he saw a massive black spider crouching on the wall above her bed.

"Chris, kill it! Kill it!" Claire shrieked desperately, pointing at the huge hairy creature as it scuttled slowly across the wall. But the moment that Chris's face erupted in the cheekiest grin she had ever seen, she knew that Chris was going to do anything but that. The whole event resulted in Chris's failed attempt to grab the spider and the huge creature skittering across the floor of Claire's bedroom with the two siblings squealing in fright.

Back in the present, Claire swore that she could feel a slight pressure moving slowly on her back when she concentrated on it. Before she was obviously too focused on her anger at Wesker to notice anything.

"I have a... a what?" Claire whispered, scared to move in case it aggravated the spider into attacking. It just had to be a spider didn't it?

"Can you get it off?" Claire asked in a small voice.

Wesker looked up at her curiously as she stood rigid and tense, more confused than anything else; this was a woman who had fought creatures of nightmares and had defied death countless times in the process. Her weakness was simply a spider crawling along her back? The irony.

"Excuse me?" Wesker asked in a genuinely confused tone.

Claire shivered and tensed uncontrollably; why were men so dumb?!

"Would you kindly come over here and get this frikken spider off of me!?" Claire finally shrieked at him, unable to keep her voice at a quiet level any longer.

Wesker raised his hands in a surrendering position even though Claire couldn't see the motion and approached her. He took slow ominous steps towards her that seemed to be more torturous than anything for Claire; why did he have to take so long to get over here?

"Why don't you brush it off yourself, Ms Redfield?" Wesker asked simply.

"I'm not touching IT!" Claire objected in return.

"Calm down, dear heart," Wesker said in a calming tone. He placed a hand on her shoulder before pausing again. Claire sucked in a tentative breath on her shoulder in anticipation, resisting the urge to move as she expected Wesker to brush the spider off. What she wasn't expecting was Wesker to speak again.

"Do you trust me?"

Claire blinked unexpectedly. "Wait...what?"

Patiently, Wesker repeated his question without skipping a beat.

Claire became impatient again. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Wesker's grip on her shoulder tightening momentarily and he gently guided her around so he was facing her. Claire looked up at his face with an expression of utter confusion, with Wesker's unexpected actions making her momentarily forget the spider. But the next words quickly changed her mind on the matter.

"There was no spider, dear heart."

***ShadowForceSilver***

"It was totally uncalled for and pointless!" Claire angrily objected.

Wesker sighed regretfully; at the cost of discovering if the Redfield woman had faith in him, he had to endure her distaste at the truth. Her constant hassling had pursued him for the majority of the trip to the mysterious location of the map, and Wesker found that her anger made the trip seem even longer.

"You just don't want to admit that you did trust my words," Wesker replied quietly.

He didn't even look back at Claire as he reached a fork in the tunnel. He turned his head from left to right as he recalled the overlord's instructions and wisely chose the right road.

Claire let out a short huff and quickly followed after Wesker's retreating back. She hated to think that what Wesker said was right; but she didn't want to trust him simply out of respect for her brother and friends. It just seemed wrong to do so.

"Maybe so," Claire replied shortly.

She folded her arms crossly and glared at Wesker's back in a mutinous manner. What she would give to have that shovel; to smack that wiseass right over the back of the head. But Wesker was undeniably smart and held the shovel in his own hands so that she wouldn't get any ideas as she walked behind him.

Wesker let out a silent sigh again before coming to an abrupt stop, causing Claire to almost run into him and jerk her out of her daydream. At the sound of her complaint, he raised his hand as a signal to remain silent. Claire closed her mouth and pressed it into a thin line, until she heard it to.

_Drip._

The loud and pure echo rang out through the deathly silent tunnels. Claire looked about uneasily as Wesker slightly cocked his head to the side; looking confused.

_Drip. Drip._

Turning back to the redhead behind him, he wordlessly pointed straight ahead; indicating that they should continue. Realizing that this would be no time for an argument, Claire nodded slowly and followed after him, throwing a look over her shoulder every few seconds.

_DRIP. DRIP. DRIP._

The sound was getting significantly louder as they approached another bend in the tunnel.

_DRIP._

Wesker pressed himself up against the wall with Claire following suit, before he edged around the bend to see what the source of the sound was. He was sorely disappointed. Claire confusingly followed a mildly irritated Wesker out from behind the bend until she too stopped and gazed.

"You have got to be kidding me."

***ShadowForceSilver***

A few feet ahead of them, the tunnel was blocked off by a huge body of dark water. As Claire looked up, she noticed a series of dark metal grates cut into the tunnel's roof as well as a multitude of pipes running along the roof. The pipe seemed to be the source of the sound, as she could see droplets of water running through a small crack in the pipe close to her. Overall, she felt quite foolish.

"Claire. Look over there."

At Wesker's request, Claire looked over the water and focused on the other side where a single wooden post had been plunged into the ground. Hanging on the post by its leather strap was another satchel. One that hopefully contained the map.

"Right then. " Claire crossed her arms and looked sideways at her companion. "What's next? Are you going to swim across?"

Wesker stiffened and swung around to face her, surprise etched onto his usually emotionless face.

"Me? Why should I go? What makes you think I'll be the one swimming across?"

Claire rolled her eyes and bit her lip. "What makes you think I'LL be the one swimming across?"

A cheeky glint appeared in her eyes suddenly as a light bulb in her mind flashed on. "You can swim, can't you?"

Wesker's look of surprise turned to one of irritation. "Of course I can," he snapped angrily.

"I sense a 'but' coming on," Claire mused in a sing-song tone.

Wesker scoffed again before stepping forward in front of a smug Claire, taking a deep breath as he stared over the water's surface. He suddenly shrugged off his black t-shirt, letting it drop to the ground and revealing a heavily scarred yet muscular back. He rotated his shoulder blades and let out a large sigh as he stretched his arms, only brought back to reality when Claire's slightly disgruntled tone chimed back in.

"You will be keeping your pants on, I hope."

Wesker turned briefly to regard her with a stone gaze over her shoulder, his lips twitching. There was something expectant in her eyes, something daring in them almost. Normally he wouldn't allow himself to be pestered, but he somehow knew that her having a broken skull or something similar would not help the situation. It would probably be best that he bit his lip and went with it.

He lowered his gaze and stared down into the seemingly harmless water before he took a hesitant step forward into the body of water. Thankfully, Claire remained silent as she looked on. After taking another step, he shivered; the cold liquid lapping at his heels giving him an eerie feel. Memories was what it brought back more. Ones that should remain buried. But at an insistent cough from Claire, he stepped further into the water until it rose from his toes to his knees, and eventually his knees to his thighs.

Claire blinked at Wesker's slow pace before crossing her arms smugly, the corners of her lips slowly twitching upwards. She severely doubted that she would have any chance to get any real revenge out of him, so she would unashamedly take any petty payback she could get. Unfortunately, she was quickly losing interest at the pale man simply taking his time wading across the body of water.

"Hurry up already," said Claire impatiently.

Wesker showed no sign that he heard her apart from simply shaking his head and continuing at his current pace. Claire let out an annoyed noise herself before absently looking around her surroundings. This distraction proved to be useless as well as once someone has seen one dirt tunnel wall, they have seen them all. She yawned with boredom before stopping mid-yawn, cutting herself off with silence. With widened eyes, she looked around nervously, trying to seek out the source of the whispers she had heard.

"Did you say something?" Claire shakily asked Wesker, her voice taking a significant drop in arrogance and volume.

"I don't understand how you think I can do anything if you keep interrupting me."

"I'm serious!"

"So am I. Besides, I'm halfway now so find just a little more patience in yourself and keep your mouth shut." And with that final order, Wesker left the conversation at that. But Claire couldn't shake off the edgy feeling she was getting.

And the feeling was well justified as she detected something like ... footsteps. But they didn't sound like they were behind her or even anywhere else. Rather, they sounded like they were coming above her. Taking a deep breath, Claire raised her eyes to the ceiling of the tunnel and followed the shuffling noise as it moved further along the tunnel. The footfalls were heavy, too heavy to be any small animal scurrying around but the bigger question was how on earth whatever was up there in the first place. But what happened next demanded immediate attention.

The shuffling crawl suddenly stopped, and silence took over apart from the sloshing noise Wesker made as he went through the water. Then, breaking the silence was a strange clanging noise. Claire took in a sharp breath and Wesker halted momentarily to stare behind him at the ceiling suspiciously. His amber eyes stared unflinchingly at the source of the sound, taking care to keep his breath calm and even. But what he did not expect to see was something like a manhole cover being slid back from its discreet hiding place.

The small opening gave out nothing but darkness, with only a pinpoint of strange blue light being visible. Claire narrowed her eyes at the light source as it grew in size and suddenly it clicked as to what the light was. One of the only memories that Claire had of her family was their annual hiking trip up to their mountain cabin during the springtime. It was soothing and adventurous in the cabin and around it, but occasionally there was an outbreak of insects at night. In order to cope with the annoying insects that seemed to appear at random intervals, her parents started to bring a bug zapper to keep the insects at bay.

And although it was true that the painful bites of mosquitoes were occurring significantly less, Claire never liked the 'glowing light of electrocuting death'. And that was exactly what went tumbling through the manhole, humming and glowing as it began its descent towards the water. And even though the water that Wesker was currently standing in was shallow, it wouldn't take much to...

"Oh my god, WESKER GET OUT!"

* * *

><p><strong>... I... I'm sorry... again... I'm terrible aren't I? But at least it shall guarantee your loyalty to me XD<strong>

**Um... I suppose it's rather evil of me to ask for the average subscribe, favourite and reviews?**

***Shadow**


	9. An Apology

**Dear Readers,**

**I am a terrible terrible person. I have literally not uploaded for the past year, and I am so very deeply sorry :( This past year has been my final year of school and I have been trying to work hard to get good grades for uni/college next year, so whenever I have ahd a spare moment, I haven't been able to muster up the flow for fic writing :p**

**I have written drabbles of these two fics but they just haven't been right. :( It's frustrating I know, really lol.**

**But, come the end of November, my exams are all over. I'm pretty sure Uni doesn't start until February... so that means a whloe lot of free wind-down time. Then is when I plan on doing some writing. So keep holding on, I haven't abadonned you yet :)**

**It's actually been pretty touching to see how many people have been missing these updates. Thank you. The next update on these two fics will be a brand new chappy. That I promise.**

**xx Shadow **


End file.
